


Maybe it's time we have a new start

by Eufpan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eufpan/pseuds/Eufpan
Summary: "You never even understood that I kept my identity from you because I wanted to protect you!"Those words are all Lena can think about from days. That voice, the anger and the passion behind them, the disperation that Kara was showing in that moment it's all Lena can think about.ORThe ending season 5 should have got. Love confessions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 237





	Maybe it's time we have a new start

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone! I'm new on this website, even though I read a lot of supercorp fanfics here. This is my first work and I would like to know what you think of it, if you do thanks! I hope y'all will like this fic, I really really love this fandom!

"You never even understood that I kept my identity from you because I wanted to protect you!" 

Those words are all Lena can think about from days. That voice, the anger and the passion behind them, the disperation that Kara was showing in that moment it's all Lena can think about. Right now, she is finding herself thinking on her couch at home, with a glass of wine in her hand and a heavy heart beating fast in her chest. 

It was one week after they agreed to team up against Lex, they were not friendly with each other but they didn't fight anymore, they were just professional and it was driving Lena crazy. Everytime Kara talked to her, it was like she had this look in her eyes that wanted to come out and scream everything her mind was saying to her. Something changed between them, and Lena couldn't explain what, she just felt something was so different. She felt the guilt everytime Kara was near her, the need to stay close to her and never let her go was so strong. But Kara is still hurt, she can read it in her eyes, and Lena couldn't even blame her for it. She felt so horrible thinking back to what she did to Kara, and only when she did realize it, she felt a change. When she understood why Kara was keeping her identity a secret, then she did realize the most important thing in her life. How many times did she ask herself why she was so hurt and devastated? More than ever in her life after a betrayal, never she felt so helpless and completely alone. She knows why now, the change and this strange new feeling. She was so in love with Kara and angry with her, but in those moments after the betrayal, all she could feel was anger and disperation. But now, all she could feel was a love so strong and bright that blinded her. How can she be herself with Kara after this? How can they mend things and go back to what they were before? But most importantly, did Lena wanted to go back and have Kara as her best friend?   
No. No, she didn't want that. Kara is the most important person in her life, she never felt this love and need for someone. She wanted more, she wanted everything with Kara, spending every day with her being happy and in love. But how? She didn't even know if Kara wanted her, after all Lena had done she didn't deserve Kara's love. 

Right now is no different from every other time they were togheter, always professional. They are in Lena's lab again, after one week from that conversation. Kara is always every bit of her beautiful self, confident like supegirl and innocent like her Kara. They are working on a way to find Lex, but Lena can't focus. Not when Kara is right there with a green turtleneck shirt and dark pants. Perfect blonde hair free and her glasses, those baby blue eyes so focused on what they are reading. She felt like a dream, a dream she couldn't reach.   
Those same eyes stopped reading and focused right in hers, and Lena felt a tremor in her spine. 

"Lena? Did you find something?" She was confused finding Lena staring at here, and Lena felt a blush on her cheeks. 

"Ah...mhh...no, nothing yet" Lena shooks her head trying to clear her thoughts, getting up and going near Kara where there was a computer. She could still feel Kara's confused stare. 

"Okay, but you don't seem focused. You sure you are okay?" Was Kara worried about her? 

"Yeah...I just have some thoughts, I can't really focus much right now." Sighing, Lena started typing on her computer. She felt Kara moving closer to her, her curiosity in display. 

"May I ask about what? Only if you want to talk....ehm....yeah" Kara was fast to add. This was the first time Kara was not closed off and professional, and Lena's heart was beating fast, probably Kara could hear it.   
Esitating and watching aroud the lab, Lena finally turned herself face to face with Kara. 

"...Do you remember the last time we were here?" It was hard looking in her blue eyes as they turned hard and indifferent. Sighing Kara closed her eyes.  
"Of course I remember, Lena." She turned around giving her back to Lena, walking some steps away from her. 

"Kara....I can't stop thinking about it....I always feel so horrible thinking to what I did and I feel like you are hiding something from me again." She finally let the words that were in her head out, feeling freeier.   
Kara turned aroud looking right at her, wide eyes and a harsh expression. 

"So what? You don't have the right to know everything that passes in my mind. Not anymore." That passion and that anger were coming back and Lena felt hurt again. 

"I know that....i'm sorry and I now that I don't deserve anything from you....but i am so scared Kara...I don't think I can lose you too.." she felt her eyes wet with tears, her voice breaking at the end. She can't look at Kara, not right now. But she knew that she walked closer. 

"I said those words to you too, I couldn't lose you and I still can't." That passion and desperation are back again. Lena looked up fast at those words, eyes wide with tears.   
"Lena how can you be scared now? When I was scared of losing you for months! You don't know what I am feeling, what I was feeling! You don't know that there wasn't a day where I wasn't thinking of you! You don't know the anger and the pain I was in, without you being on my side!" Kara had tears in her eyes too, Lena's heart felt like it was going out of her chest. She looked at Kara shocked, she couldn't believe at what she was hearing. 

"Kara...." she whispered, feeling tears going down on her cheeks. Kara walked closer, so close that she could feel her passion burn in her words. 

"No Lena, you don't understand! I was so lost without you, I am. I am feeling like I am that scared little girl in that pod in the space, completely lost." Wiping aways her cheeks from tears, Kara pulled her glasses off, putting them on the desk. Lena needed to get closer, so she did. Reaching for Kara's cheeks, thumbs brushing away new tears, eyes looking at each other so full of pain and love. 

"...So believe me when I say that I can't lose you and all I want is protect you. I feel stronger with you by my side, I feel whole and I feel like I can do anything. But I also feel like you are my greatest weakness." She could read all the love Kara was feeling for her in her eyes, in those beautiful blue eyes. Lena felt herself smile so wide, tears still going down her cheeks, heart so full. So she did the only thing that her heart was saying to do. She pulled Kara closer and kissed her, with so much care and disperation, needing to feel her closer and closer. Kara grabbed her by the hips, deepening the kiss. 

"Lena, Lena...." she whispered in her mouth, kissing her again. 

"Kara....I love you with all I am." She finally said, opening her eyes and losing herself in the ocean that were Kara's eyes. Kara smiled, showing her perfect teeth. 

"You are my world Lena, I will never stop loving you." 

Lena finally let all the pain and the guilt and all the problems go away. All she could feel were their hearts beating togheter.   
Stronger together, weaker apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks if you read this story and leave kudos if you liked! I hope I did good ;)   
> I have few ideas for other stories, let me know if you want more! Bye!


End file.
